The Wonder Pets: Modern Mayhem (2015, Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version)
The Wonder Pets: Modern Mayhem is a American children's photo-puppetry animated adventure-comedy film. It was first released to theaters on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Friday, June 22, 2010. Plot The Wonder Pets play a game called "Modern Mayhem". Soon, they are sent in there, and see things. Cast *Sofie Zamchick as Linny *Teala Dunn as Tuck *Dancia Lee as Ming Ming *Cooper Corrao as Ollie *Alan (Text-to-Speech voice) as Himself (from Go!Animate) Notes *Linny has her Season 2-present voice and Season 1-present design. *Tuck has his Season 1-present voice and design. *Ming Ming has her Season 1-present voice and design. *Ollie has his Season 3-present voice and Season 1-present design. *The Linny voice from "In The Land of Oz!" is used. *The Wonder Pets musical arrangements are used. *The Randy Newman musical arrangements from "Monsters University!" are used. *The sewers that the jelly-like substance creature chased Ollie, Ming Ming and Alan into is similar to the set from "The Blob" (1988), except it has no rats, and is in the animation style of The Wonder Pets. *Photograpthy pictures of the SuperMalechi's versions of the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episodes, "Stop, Look & Be Safe!", "The Dentist Makes Me Smile", and "Having Tens of Fun!" are used in the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of the Barney Magazine called " " released in the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of March 1997/Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's Version of April 1997. *Hannah Doucette will create Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's versions of Custom Barney home videos, and many other Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's versions of Custom Barney Products that will be re-release from the real version of 2014 to the real version of 2015. *Hannah Doucette has an idea. She will create all of Barney Products, many other kids products, and activities on the Blog Website. *the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version did not ended on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Friday, January 27, 2012 because It changed the mine, *the real version of "Bear in the Big Blue House", and the real version of 'Breakfast with Bear" both don't air on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of the PBS channel, the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of the PBS Kids channel, the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of the PBS Kids Sprout channel, the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of The Jim Hensons Channel, the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of the Disney Channel, the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of the Disney Junior Channel, the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of the Playhouse Disney channel, the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of the Nick Jr. channel, the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of the Treehouse TV channel, the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of the BBC channel, the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of the Cbeebies channel, and many others of a lot of Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's versions of channels because It's gone forever because It got sold out. Talking to SuperMalechi *SuperMalechi, all of the real words about got removed, Hannah Doucette is no more, real versions of 29 years, real versions of 30 years, real versions of 31 years, and gonna have to wait on the all of the Custom Barney Wiki comments on all of the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's versions of Custom Barney home videos, and many others are not gonna come back on the Custom Barney Wiki website because It was real suspended because It's gone forever because It got discontinued because It was not available because It was sold out. Similarities *The scene which the jelly-like substance creature chased Ollie, Ming Ming and Alan into the sewers is similar to the 1988 TriStar film "The Blob" (though I hate "The Blob") * * * * Category:Wonder Pets Episodes Category:2007 episodes